An Angel of the Earth
by LadyMaxwell
Summary: Must read An Angel of the Sky I-V FIRST!! Another obstacle sets itself in between the two lovers, what will Hilde decide to do? Will she live up to the fact that she would do ANYTHING for Duo?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I am also not responsible for their creation nor did I have any part in their making. Even so, I love all the characters and enjoy taking full advantage in coming up with FanFictions for your enjoyment. 

~*~*~*~*~

It was Friday afternoon and I stood in the empty driveway, waving sadly, though not showing it, to Lady Une and Trieze as they left for the weekend. I still lived with them in their spatious apartment, still looking for one of my own, and was in charge for the weekend. I smiled to myself and pivoted to trot back through the door, closing it silently behind me. I inhaled deeply and continued to smile. It was good that the couple was able to get out and doing something together, alone. I felt like such a burden, always seeming to be here. I had not heard from Duo in a week, which was odd because he called me every Sunday to wake me up. I shook my head and did not allow the notion to take away my smile. Maybe he was caught up in this long mission. I nodded to reassure myself and sauntered into the kitchen. If only I knew what were to happen in that same hour, I would not have answered the phone nor have opened the door. 

~

I hummed as I rummaged in the kitchen, a wooden spatula in my right hand and a rag in the other. Both were moving, like myself, to the beat of the music that blared on the surround sound speakers that lined the living room. The scent of peanut butter cookies wafted in the air and my stomach purred and I laughed happily, finishing the last batch. The spatula was now in the batter, mixing it up as fast as I could and also to the beat of the music. I wore a simple pair of loose, freyed jeans that drug along the floor, for they were so long, and a worn-out, light blue tee-shirt. An older song came on, called "The Cha-Cha Slide" by Casper and I whooped with joy, it being a fun line dance that was in again. "To the left, take it back now ya'll, two hops this time...two hops this time..." I sang along as I did the steps on the slippery kitchen floor, deserting the bowl of cookie batter for a few minutes. 

~

The young, ex-OZ Pilot continued to enjoy her weekend alone, despite the longing to hear her Gundam Pilot's voice, but was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Her eyes widened and she slapped the mute button on the stereo remote and slid to the phone. Shaking hands claimed the receiver from the cradle and Hilde's voice quivered as she tried to hold in her excitement, "Hello-Duo?" 

Silence prevailed and Hilde repeated herself and that time, she got an immediate response, and it was Duo, but if it was not for the fact that she devoted herself to hearing his voice daily, she would not of recognized him. "H-Hi-Hilde..." It was a soft whisper, a murmur, a moan and Hilde's heart constricted in her chest, panic taking over all her senses. 

"Duo?! What's wrong? Where are you? Duo, answer me!" Her voice was high, shrill, and filled with emotion as dread set in to the marrow of her bones. 

A voice replied, but it was not Duo's and Hilde nearly dropped the phone, "Ah, Miss Schbeiker, it is good to hear from you again. Do you recognize my voice?" 

Her hips came in contact with the edge of the counter hard, her vacant hand straining to keep her standing, "M-Matthew? Matthew Durnahm?" 

"Mmm...very good. Now, we need to come to an agreement, to make an arrangement. Yes, that was your beloved on the phone and no, he is not all right. He will be far from it if you do not cooperate." Matthew's voice was cold, shrill and utterly quite. 

"Cooperate? What...What do you want me to do? What _have_ you done to Duo?" Hilde's voice was so much alike a little girl's that it made her own stomach churn. 

Matthew Durnahm had been a classmate with her for years when they were small. She had learned to fight, think, and operate mobile suits with this boy turned into man and it made her sick in her stomach to realize how he had truly changed. _He had been such a sweet boy,_ Hilde recollected and frowned. _My best friend when it came to OZ, though I truly never had any friends. What made him change? What could possibly alter a person so?_

"Miss Schbeiker, we are all on a time limit and it should not matter on what you have to do." _That voice,_ a shiver ran up and down her spine. 

~

I swallowed hard and nodded, knowing that he could not see it, but it was an action done on my own behalf. After a few more seconds, I licked my lips and whispered a shakey, "All right." into the receiver and almost immediately, the doorbell rang. 

~

Snickering, the man removed the receiver from his ear and slowly, deliberately, placed it back into its cradle with a confirming nod to his subordinate. The younger, dressed in a pale shade of blue with a navy vest atop it, plenty of metals decorating his chest, mirrored his Boss' smile. He too, knew the girl and knew what the Gundam 02 Pilot meant to her as well. Both men rocked on their heels in anticipation, knowing that their men had been standing just outside her door the entire time, and even if she did not agree, they would of taken her with them anyway. But she had agreed, which made it easier, with less hassle, though Durnahm knew that this small, petite, _woman_ could easily change her mind and find ways of summoning strength no one thought that small creature could withstand. He slid his hand into one of the pockets of his slacks and felt the pressing of the cool, copper, ring of keys that jingled eagerly to be placed into the cell locks in the other wing. He had last resorts for the young Miss Schbeiker and he would put Mr. Maxwell just beside her so she could see what exactly they had done to him, but Durnahm had decided not to do such right away, for he knew that if they would have the chance to see each other right away, their willfulness of the situation would die out and emerge of something on their own. Torture was such a sweet thing to watch and he knew just what to do to break the wild spirit of the girl because he knew in turn that it would break the Gundam Pilot as well. 


End file.
